Assassins Among Us
by CainLimbo
Summary: There is always an order in the world. It is the way of life in Elrios where wars between assassin guilds are common things. And so even between assassins there is an order. Read to learn about all the guilds and to see how the members fall in love, fight and learn more about each other. The conquest of the assassin world has begun. RenaxRaven ChungxEve AishaxElsword AraxAdd
1. Ch 1 An Assassin's Life

Please do note that this is my first fanfic, so don't judge to much please.

Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to KOG.

Classes: (They have the skills of all the classes, this is only how they look like in the story)

Elsword: Infinty Sword

Raven: Blade Master

Rena: Night Watcher (Without the revealing clothes)

Aisha: Elemental Master (Her mother: Void Princess)

Chung: Deadly Chaser (The cannon looks like Tatical Trooper)

Eve: Code Empress

Add: Diabolical Esper

Elesis: Grand Master (Will only come out later)

Ara: Yama Raja

Enjoy!

Ch. 1

An Assassin's Life

Chung's Pov.

I slipped on my mask as neared my target, with a two guns red with blood. I looked at the mansion that I was to siege, it was very beautiful and it showed modern architecture mixed with advanced technology. I had already killed the guards at the gate, swiftly and silently, and was walking towards the second gate. I looked at the blueprints of the mansion that I had stolen and killed for.

There were 5 layers of defense for the building: first being the outer wall with a width of 10 meters, easily destroyed with my cannon, second the defense wall equipped with automated turrets and traps, it was nothing to hack it and disable all their weapons with my technology skills, third a wired fence that had 50 guards around it, my Silver Shooters were glistening with blood after that, fourth an invisible force field that was directly linked to a abandoned satellite in space, impossible to hack without knowing the exact location of the satellite, almost impossible, and finally the mansion itself.

The mansion was made that there were no loopholes, I tried to find a discreet way in, but there were none; I sighed and raised my cannon and whispered "Artillery Strike - Quantum Ballista". A huge missile hit the mansion; the roof debris was everywhere with the air polluted with smoke. I could make out where to go because my face was protected by my mask. I saw 5 soldiers covering their eyes from the smoke. I raised my Silver Shooters and shot 4 clean shots hitting them between the eyes; the last one I pummeled under my cannon. I turned my head as I heard a strange creaking noise coming from outside, I was surprised to see a tank pointing at me.

I smirked and raised my cannon and waited for it to shoot first. The tank fired and so did I, the explosion caused a shudder in the earth; I loaded 12 shots into my cannon and pointed it to the tank, I shouted "Rapid Cannon!" All 12 blasts exploded onto the tank and it erupted into a fireball. I quickly ran towards my target, I ran to his bedroom and broke down the door to see a man cowering in the corner of the room. "Are you, Ashton Chase?" I questioned, the sobbing man nodded his head. "Are you the man who has been controlling the drug empire around Elrios?" I demanded, the man looked at me and smirked, I shifted my eyes to his hands there was a controller.

A tank burst through the door and shot me point blank. The blast broke my mask, I growled and suddenly a blue aura surrounded me, a voice said "Berserk Mode Activated", my helmet appeared and I burst out of the rubble. Chase had run away and I was facing 3 tanks I snarled "I have no time for you, Shooting Star!" 15 missiles came out of my cannon and each tank was slammed with 5 missiles they blew up and the brunt frames of the tanks landing on top of each other. I looked up to see Chase in a helicopter and was flying away, I reloaded 1 more cannonball and pointed it at the helicopter, I whispered "Dread Chase…" The missile homed onto the helicopter as they tried evasive maneuvers; I smirked and turned back, the explosion of the helicopter was music to my ears until a bullet went past my ear.

I turned around to see Ashton Chase with one arm missing and a bloodied suit, his face was half burnt and you could see the bone, blood was flowing out off his amputated arm; he looked at me in fear and ran for it. I sighed and raised a single Silver Shooter; the bullet ricocheted off the burning helicopter and the destroyed tank before going straight between the eyes of the drug lord dragging out shards of his skul and jelly bits of his brain. The bullet kept on traveling until I caught it between my fingers. I squeezed my two fingers until the shattered into pieces.

I looked at the burning form of the Chase Mansion, I slipped off my helmet and laugh manically and put my bloodied hand by my face. "So much blood, so much destruction and so much death!" I laughed into the air. I turned away from the battlefield suddenly becoming serious as my phone rang. "Hello, I have a mission for you if you are finished your current one." A voice from the phone spoke. I laughed and said "Check out tomorrow's news and you will find out, Glaive." I feel his discomfort for releasing his name so carelessly on the phone. I walked towards my car and spoke into the phone "Who must I kill?" This time I could feel him smirking, he said "Oh, come to headquarters and find out." I growled "Now wait just a moment, Glaive!" the phone said call terminated and erased the entire conversation from his phone. I crush my phone with my bare hands and started driving. I banged my head against the wheel "Shit I need another phone!"

Glaive's Pov.

I put down the phone before Chung could argue. I sighed knowing that most likely the Chase Mansion was nothing but a pile of rubble. I sighed again, being the leader of the toughest and strongest assassin group was not an easy job. I was about pick up the phone and call the others when I remembered that Chung always finished first.

I looked at the roof and got up. I put on my usual outfit and went to attend an assassin council meeting. With my left hand I created a space and time rift and stepped into it. When I stepped into the meeting room I saw thousands of assassin guilds that was spread across Elrios. I narrowed my eyes at a fight that was about to start. I walked towards the fight, it was between, the guild, Endless Void and The Eternal Knights. I walked toward Speka Kim, the Leader of the Endless Void and her daugther, Aisha Kim. Aisha's brother, Add Kim was in my guild and he was quite unique. I spoke quietly "I thought that the second strongest guild in Elrios would be better than to start a fight between a guild ten ranks below them." Speka looked at me with an angry look "It wasn't our fault; Valak the Lord of Pain in my Ass was starting to get too friendly with Rena, the Night Watcher."

Rena and Valak got ready their weapons and got ready to attack. I walked between them and pointed my hands at them. Blue energy gathered around my palms and hit them. The energy pulses silenced everybody and Rena and Valak were taken back to their respective groups. Suddenly one of the new recruits for the Eternal Knights charged at me, everyone gasped as I slammed my palm into his stomach.

Energy burst through the recruit, everyone knew what had happened. I had not killed the boy, but I had sent an energy blast forced through his entire body making him feel like he his body was ripped apart, but not killing him. I picked the boy up and threw him to the Eternal Knights. I spoke to Valak "Is the boy a strong fighter?" Valak knew what was about to happen fear in his eyes and nodded yes.

I got into a battle stance and told the boy "I will fight you one on one, if you back down the next attack will be lethal." The boy nodded and got into a battle stance "I, Iram of the Eternal Knights will accept your challenge." I smiled and said "To make this interesting I will not use my hands until the finishing blow." No one told the boy who I was, perfect. He charged towards with two swords, he swung them towards my head instead it knocked over a glass goblet; I ducked and kicked him in the stomach charged with blue energy. The force of the kick blast Iram into the walk clearly knocked out, as he coughed and got out of the rubble; Glaive stood before him "Game over." whispered Glaive as he grabbed the boy's arms and ripped them right off their sockets.

Blood squirted everywhere and it stained his coat, he let go of the arms and then the glass goblet crashed on the ground. The battle had lasted merely seconds and Glaive pointed at a guild called the Healing Touch. "Get this boy to the emergency room and then afterwards let him join the Eternal Knights again." I shouted. I turned around and sat on the grand throne in front of the entire room. "I announce the beginning of the meeting as the leader of the strongest guild of assassins, Glaive of the Grim Reapers!" I declared.

Elsword Pov.

I was under heavy fire. It had started when I sieged Wally's Castle, a guy called Gareth Pierce had taken the castle and was creating weapons from the leftover Nasod technology. I held Conwell tightly and threw it at one of the soldiers "Harsh Chaser!" shouted Elsword. It pierced the man's head and he was teleported to my location. Elsword swiped the blade down, cutting the soldier in half cleanly.

The other soldiers kept on firing, I threw multiple Conwells at the sniper on top of the tower walls. I evaded a bullet that went past my eye and I ran up the castle walls and kicked the sniper in the leg, breaking it. I pushed the sniper off the wall and turned towards the assualt team, I quickly used Sword Shield to stop all the bullets and used Sword Fall to get rid of them.

I looked towards the swordsmen and narrowed my eyes. I quickly dashed towards them and pierced one of them and ducked as one of them swung their sword at my head and then I summoned 5 swords into the another man's body. I used my Conwells to pin one man down and I asked him "Where is Gareth Pierce?" There was a loud creaking noise as suddenly the roof of the castle opened up, and out came a giant Nasod. I looked at it and saw a man inside it. He shouted "Looking for me?" I understood what it was a Nasod Battle Suit.

I shouted "Gareth Pierce, give yourself up now for your crimes of dealing weapons across Elrios!" He laughed and said "And why would I want to do that? I have one of the biggest weapon empires under my control!" I smirked and threw a Conwell at him and said "The other option was death." Gareth snarled and raised a robotic hand, from it 10 missles came flying towards me. I thought "Amatuer, compared to Chung."I dodged all the missles and jumped over the roofs and landed on the roof next to the robot. I threw multiple Conwells at him but none of them pierce the iron armor. I looked at it carefully and noticed that he always protected the area below head before blocking my attacks.

I used Mirage Stinger. Gareth didn't know where the real blade was and therefore the blade hit the blind spot. With the armor not working I used Maelstorm Rage to knock him off the edge of the tower. The blade hit the deactivated robot and exploded in a frenzy of blades pushing it over the tower, I then jumped on the falling robot. I stared at Gareth's pathetic face as he looked for a way to escape, he pressed a button and a hatch started to open before I shouted "Sword Blasting" and shut the machine tight.

We hit the ground, I looked at the Nasod Battle Armor. Gareth Pierce was still alive, but barely, I lifted him up. Suddenly there were 20 soldiers surrounding me. One of them shouted "Drop your weapons!" I looked at the night sky and threw my blade up into the air. I whispered "Blade Rain..." Blades started coming from all directions. Slashing and slicing leaving no soldier from it's grasp and when it ended the bodies were nothing but bloody meat bags.

Pierce looked around and laughed "You didn't get me!" He froze as he looked at my grin, red lines appeared all over his body, his glasses broke and suddenly his body erupted with blood. The blades had gone through him at a pace that was so fast that his body could not catch up to his injuries. I looked at the bloodshed that I had created, I thought about calling Glaive to get rid of the bodies, but remembered that he said he was going to a meeting. I took out my phone and dialed a number that said "Super Maniac" The ringing stopped and a voice said "What do you want, Eldork!" I sighed "Well, I need you to get rid of some bodies... Add."

What do you of the first chapter?

Please review and tell me what you think.

Bye Bye!


	2. Ch 2 Meeting the Best

Ch. 2

Meet the best

Add's Pov.

I put my armor on and made a portal to Elsword's location. I stepped out the portal and stepped in a puddle of blood. I recoiled and floated on the air with my dynamos' and I glared at Elsword. I spat out "You could have made a cleaner kill you know. You know I hate getting dirty, unlike you." I looked disgustedly at his blood soaked outfit. He smirked at me "Well, at least my method gets the job done. And you only get sent on those clean assassination missions so you wouldn't know."

I narrowed my eyes and I glared at him. I could see that he was proud of himself for hitting a nerve. I shouted "At least I actually do something about the bodies of my targets and not just leave them for the entire world to see! I'm sure that your sister wouldn't be proud of your actions." I saw Elsword's proud face crumble at the mention of his sister. I smirked and knew I had won. He looked at me and said "Don't you ever talk like you know my sister!" I was getting bored and said "So where are the bodies?"

Elsword's face became a bit better when I changed the subject, he pointed behind him while smiling. I glided over there and saw the mess he had created. Bodies that had no more faces or as a matter of fact no anything. The bodies were mutilated beyond recognistion and the ground was crismon with blood. I stepped of my dynamos' and walked on the blood. I looked in the center to see body parts chopped up into little pieces, one of my dynamos' said "Body Scan Complete. Name: Gareth Pierce, Age: 46, Job: Bank Owner, Black Market Dealings: 3001, Real Job: Weapons Dealer, Cause of death: Rapid blades slashes.

I glanced at the ground and saw a sliced up things that had once been the man's organs. I kicked at the blood and looked at Elsword "Nice method of killing, Elsword." I looked at a metal lump next to the remains of Gareth. I widened my eyes and smiled. I thought "A Nasod Battle Armor? Strange to see it here, oh well a nice compensation for all the times he has annoyed me." I made my dynamos' pick up the armor and with my right hand I created a portal to my laboratory. The dynamos' threw the armor in and I closed the portal.

I told Elsword "Get all your Conwells back from where you threw them." Elsword nodded and concentrated his mind as all the Conwells returned to him, expect one that fell into the castle walls. I sighed and said "You go first, I will get the sword and get rid of the bodies." I created a portal and he jumped in. I closed the portal and looked at the bodies. "Void Breaker!" I shouted as I unleash the dark ball of energy, it exploded and all the bodies and blood were sucked into the black hole and when it stopped the bodies disintergrated.

Then was I started walking towards the towering walls. I stood outside the castle and looked at the wall. I used Energy Boom to make a hole big enough to get through. I walked around until I saw a glinting light in the basement, I ran towards the basement and saw a sign on a door that said "Final Nasod Construction Project: 666" I walked in interested as the sun started coming up. I saw the Conwell glinting in the corner. I picked it up until I saw a giant fist slam the area that I was about to walk into.

I looked around to see a giant Nasod Golem. The Golem was made from all the Nasod parts Gareth could find so was very barbaric looking. It opened it's mouth and molten iron started spewing towards me . I quickly dodged it and shot three blasts of dark energy. The attack had no effect expect making it more angry. It roared and from the dark corners of the room, disfigured Nasod abominations started crawling. I jumped back as a spider looking Nasod sprung towards me, I fired a dark spheres of energy at them repeatedly.

One of them shot a laser at me that I quickly moved away from. Suddenly little wolf like Nasods bit me and glowed red. I widened my eyes as they suddenly exploded. I reappeared far away from the explosion using Phase Shift. I was on my knees' bleeding and as the they were about to pounce on me, I raised my hands and shouted "Particle Prism!" A purple box of energy surrounded the Nasod creatures capturing in the air. I stood up and shouted "Neutron Bomb!" as I sent a ball of energy into the box and it exploded, sucking all the enemies into the void and exploded.

I looked at the giant Nasod that stiill just stood there as all it's minions were killed. It roared and charged towards me, I dodged it's huge iron fist as it slammed the ground where I was, just seconds ago. I hid behind a pillar with my bleeding arm. I thought "That thing seems to have the same structure as Raven's arm... that means it must have a core where all it's senses come from!" I looked behind the pillar and saw the beast with it's back turned towards me. I noticed a glowing ball of light at the back of it's head.

I grinned and used my dynamos' to jump on it's head. I ripped out the outer shell with my bare hands and then shoved my dynamos' into it's inner shield and ripped it out. I grinned as I saw it's core and used my final move, Paranoia! It's core started seeing all my illusions and started bashing it self as it thought it was on fire and then fell to the floor and clawed to it's throat as it thought it was drowning and finally started to rip it's own components out as the illusion of poison kicked in. I just stood there watching as the machine lay there dying and slowing destroying itself. After it had ripped apart so many of it's own components it finally deactivated.

I picked up the all the components and made a portal to my laboratory again and threw all the components into the portal. I looked around the room and found the thing I first came here for, Elsword's Conwell. I picked it up and was about to walk into the portal when I grabbed one of my dynamos' in the air. I quickly modified it for a special reason, I left it in the middle of the room and walked into the portal.

Narrative Pov.

Add stepped into portal and disappeared along with the portal. The lone dynamo in the room started to glow and from it's core a black hole started to form. It sucked in all the minion Nasods and debris. It grew bigger and bigger, devouring the walls of the castle along with its towers. It was a devastating effect as the entire castle was sucked into the dynamo. After devouring the entire stone fortress, the black hole disappeared. The dynamo floated in the middle of the carnage. It sparked and started to shake around and exploded. It destroyed any evidence the castle even existed and any witnesses that were there. The explosion was finished and all that remained was the ground and the trees. The citizens of Elder would think that the castle had just vanished and would always guess what had happened, never knowing what was the cause of the disappearance of the castle. Never would someone know expect Add.

Glaive's Pov.

I laid back on my chair and sighed. The assassins had decided to have a break on the meeting. I looked at all of them, they seemed content with their everyday lives that it was almost sad that they were assassins. I stood up and went to the balcony of the building and looked to the seemingly never-ending city. Maybe the reason I was not content was because I had completed what I thought was my life mission. I looked up at the night sky and walked back in.

Add suddenly appeared next to me, he was unusually dirty and was wearing his armor that was a bit dented, I turned towards him and said "What happened to you?" Add seemed to have been in a hurry. "I have (gasp) found something very interesting (cough)" said Add. I looked at him and saw that it was only dust that caused him to cough like that. He made a portal and gestured to it, I sighed and checked how long the break would be. "Hmm, I have at least have about 3 hours left until the meeting starts again. I stepped in and found myself at another assassin guild.

I grabbed Add and shoved him towards a wall and shouted "You know the consequences of entering another guild without permission is a serious crime, this might cause you to be executed!" He stared at me and said "That rule doesn't apply if the guild is dead." I froze and looked at the building again and looked at which guild it was, The Artic Soldiers. I narrowed my eyes through my mask. Artic Soldiers were ranked 124 in the thousands of guilds in Elrios which was a good rank as it was.

I broke down the door to see a figure in the middle of the room. It was holding two bloodied sickles and was standing before a trembling soldier. He wept "Please..., don't kill me!" I couldn't see the figure's face, but it just shrugged and shoved it's sickle into the man's head. It raised it's head and laughed, but it wasn't a human laugh. It turned towards us. I saw it's face, it was the face of a clown, the eyes were open wide with no irises and they were glowing blue.

It charged towards me and raised it's sickles to strike me. I dodged the slash by a hair and kicked him, he growled and charged at me again, this time stopped by Add's dynamos'. It growled and frowned and striked again. I charged blue energy in my hand and slammed it into him, he flew into the wall and dust clouded my vision. Through the dust I saw him stand up again, I knew that the force of the energy should have broken some bones, but he seemed perfectly fine.

He roared and his jaw started breaking open, his mouth now reached until his ears and purple energy was crackling from his mouth. He opened his mouth and purple energy started gathering in his mouth and he ate it.

He opened his mouth again and thousands of little energy bolts came out, I slammed my palm into the ground and my energy created a barrier. As the siege finished the demon like creature jump through a window and landed on another roof. Add came up and shot multiple homing Particle Shots. But when the blasts were about to hit him, he ate them.

He opened him mouth and shot a beam of energy at us. He jumped away and started running across the town. Add stood up again and shouted "Particle Accel!" The beam of energy was headed towards the running figure until he turned around and charged energy in his mouth, a beam of blinding blue light clashed with Add's beam. The explosion caused all the buildings around to collasped, the clown turned around and threw an orb into the area and it made a portal.

He jumped into the portal and disappeared along with the portal. "Damn it!" I shouted as I destroyed the wall next to me. Add tapped my shoulder and pointed to his watch, I widened my eyes as almost 4 hours had past. I made a portal and ran in it. Everyone was huddled outside for some reason, I sighed because they didn't notice I was gone and everything was nice until I heard the explosion. I ran outside to find Chung shooting at an assassin, the assassin looked terrified and was doing all he could to dodge. I teleported to his location and grabbed his guns and hissed "What are you doing?" Chung looked at me with a bored expression.

"He challenged me to a battle to the death" Chung said simply. I let go of his and walked back into the crowd, a challenge cannot be declined or it will bring great shame upon the guild. I simply stood there and motion for them to carry on. The assassin that was cowering took this as a chance to strike, Chung step sided and used Brutal Swing to bat him into the air. He then drew out his guns and shot the man at non-lethal places and as he fell, Chung aimmed his cannon at the falling man, he smiled and pull the trigger.

A blast shot out of his cannon, leaving traces of light blue particles. You could see the target's eyes widdening as he was incinerated out of existence, I nodded towards Chung and he left the arena. I searched for Elsword and found him outside training with a certain swordsman. I shouted to them "The meeting is beginning you two!" Elsword nodded and started to pick up his blades, the swordsman started walking towards the door, but I grabbed his shoulder and said "Nice to see you again, Raven."

Raven's Pov

"Nice to see you again, Raven." said Glaive. I nodded and kept on walking, I had been at a 1 year mission. To make a grl fall in love with me and then kill her father, an obvious politcal monster as he bribed his way into the government, it took some to enter her heart and gain her trust, yet I killed her father in what had looked like an accident with no emotion. I remember her sobbing and then breaking down completely after a few moments and me leavng her there without a second thought, I remember driving away and heading towards the meeting.

I kept on walking and sat down at the bar. The bartender, Etrius Stewarts, was a nice guy with an amazing brain. He was the best informaton broker and knew everyones' regular drinks and meals, good talents to have around here. Etrius gave me a glance and pushed my regular glass of Domaine Romanée-Conti, one of the greatest wines in the entire world and he has vintages from over 75 years ago and over 3000 bottles of it too.

I downed my glass that I have everytime finish a mission. Glaive stood at the very front of the meetng table and motioned for me to come and stand next to him. Elsword, Chung and Add were already standing there, what was going on? Galive stood up and spoke "Today, Add and I went to the Artic Soldiers guild uninvited..." I was surprised, Glave was stickler to rules. "When we found out that the entire guild was murdered." Everyone gasped and Glaive continued "We found the killer yet he managed to escape, but Add here used his dynamos' to take photos of the killer."

A projecter came on and the photos showed a demon that looked like clown with his jaw reaching to his ears along with his weapons and his attacks. "We are now on a full yellow zone course so that every guild needs to stay in contact with Hamel's technology central at all times." I heard drone go on. "And every guild leader will need to have at least 2 bodyguards at all times, myself included." I narrowed my eyes at that, Glaive never took bodyguards with him ever, he wasn't telling us something. "And here are my bodyguards:

"Elsword the Infinity Sword," Elsword stood up,

"Chung the Deadly Chaser," Chung as well,

"Add the Diabolic Esper," Add was already there,

"And Raven the Blade Master."

All guilds announced their bodyguards.

Glaive made a portal and said "Meeting adjorned." And stepped through.

Everyone started leaving and I stepped into the portal with the others and found Glaive waiting for us. Glaive looked at us and said "Train with each other and when the time comes to fight those demons, show them why we are the best." And he walked off.

Ch. 2 finished

Raven: You made me make a girl cry!

Me: You seem like a player to me.

Elsword and Chung: (laughs and points at Raven)

Add: I think you need to settle.

Me: Don't give anything away! (knocks out Add)

Everyone: (backs away)

Me: Review and tell me what you think. And wait for the next chapter where we feature: Add the lunatic, Elsword the brat, Chung the moodswinger and Raven the player.

Raven: I am not a player!

Elsword: I am not a brat!

Chung: (Crys) I am not a moodswinger. (Gets out guns and gets angry and then smiles)

Add: I am happy with my description.

Me: When did you get up?

Add: Secret

I know that I haven't posted anything in a week and that is because homework was killing me. I think that I worked hard on this chapter and if you guys think I didn't then comment on how I could have made it better. Also tell me if you liked the like conversation at the end. I also remade the first chapter with paragraphs!

Review Reply:

This is for the reviewers!

Guest: Thanks for the comment, but tell me what kind of pairings you do like.

Someone: Thanks for the advice, but I have a specific style, but thanks anyway for reading it.

Kamichi77: Thank you for commenting and although that pairing might not come out, I will try to make another story with that pairing.

Shizukana Yuki: Love your stories and thank you for telling me about the paragraphs it really helped.

Yami Mizumi: Thank you for being the first reviewer and thank you for the breaks thing. Love your oneshots and stories.

I will try to do about 10 reviews maximum every time.

Bye Bye

I know you want to comment.


End file.
